The present invention relates to sporting goods, and more particularly to a portable target for baseball or softball pitchers, or for other athletes to practice accuracy and velocity in throwing or otherwise projecting a ball or other object.
In order to improve their accuracy and velocity, baseball and softball pitchers often practice by throwing a ball at a target. Football quarterbacks, tennis players and other athletes also practice by throwing or hitting a ball or otherwise projecting an object at a target. The target may be relatively simple, such as a tire hung by a rope from a tree; or relatively complex, such as a simulated pitcher""s mound and home plate with radar speed measurement.
Although previously known targets are often adequate for certain specified applications, many have been found less than ideal for other applications. For example, it has been found that a target that is portable and relatively simple in construction and operation is advantageous for uses requiring that the device be transported to and from a practice site on a frequent basis. It has also been found desirable that a pitching target provide feedback, visual or otherwise, to confirm that the target was hit and/or to allow two or more users to engage in a contest of skill. It would also be advantageous if a pitching target were capable of storing and facilitating transport of practice gear and other equipment.
Thus it can be seen that needs exist for an improved method and target apparatus for throwing, striking or otherwise projecting an object at a target. It is to the provision of a target apparatus and method meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.
The present invention is a target for permitting a person to practice accuracy and velocity in projecting an object, such as when throwing a baseball, softball, football or other object, or when striking a tennis ball, hockey puck or other object. The invention is described herein with reference to use as a pitching target for throwing a baseball. It will be understood, however, that the invention is readily adapted for use as a target for any of a variety of objects thrown, struck or otherwise projected by a user.
The target apparatus of the present invention provides practice and/or entertainment for one or more users. A practice regimen utilizing the target apparatus of the present invention allows a user to improve his or her skills, including accuracy and velocity in throwing, striking or otherwise projecting an object. The target apparatus of the present invention is also suited for use in various contests of skill between two or more participants. For example, two or more participants can compete with one another to test their accuracy, endurance and/or consistency.
In preferred forms, the target apparatus of the present invention is readily portable, so that a user can transport the device to and from a practice site with ease. In other forms, the device can be permanently or removably mounted in a fixed position for repeated use. Preferred and example forms of the target apparatus are capable of storing and facilitating transport of practice gear and other equipment, and protecting the equipment from theft, loss or damage by the elements.
In one aspect, the invention is a target apparatus preferably including a base having a first end and a second end, the first end of the base comprising a handle, and the second end of the base having at least one wheel rotationally mounted thereto. The target preferably also includes a storage bin mounted to the base, the storage bin defining an interior space for containing equipment and an opening providing access into the interior space. The target preferably also includes at least one upright pivotally mounted to the base and movable between a raised position wherein the at least one upright is generally vertical and a lowered position wherein the at least one upright covers at least a portion of the opening of the storage bin.
In another aspect, the invention is a target apparatus comprising a base, and at least one upright pivotally mounted to the base and movable between a raised position and a lowered position.
In yet another aspect, the invention is a method for practicing accuracy in projecting an object. The method preferably includes: providing a target having a base and at least one upright pivotally mounted to the base; raising the at least one upright to a raised position; and projecting an object at the at least one upright in an attempt to knock the upright from the raised position to a lowered position.
These and other objects, features and advantages of preferred forms of the present invention are described in greater detail herein with reference to example embodiments.